Keroro and kamen rider W crossover, will post chapters when im free
by AmoDeWindy
Summary: just an idea though, will post story when im free, this is just a interest story i made, is not done yet, just an intro on characters and the fanfic im will be making. by the way, why it has romance? because im gonna pair up Fuyuki and Koyuki xD AND, I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SHOW, IS JUST MADE FOR FUN!
1. ideas & spoilers

Sup all, Platinum Hikari here, im kinda busy the whole yar, but I would like to share about an idea I thought last few years ago, is kinda funny but i like it very much a crossover from keroro gunso and kamen rider W

Note:I don't own any characters from keroro gunso and kamen rider W, the purpose for this fiction is just for entertaining and sharing interesting ideas ^^

Ps:my meaning of crossover is not like normal crossover, is actually a fusion of characters from both movies, not really fusion though, is kinda hard to explain, but once you read it, you will understand what I mean, here is the character list and abit spoiler that the fanfiction I'm gonna write ^^

Characters:

Hinata Fuyuki (Shotaro)

Nishizawa Raito(Philip) see what I mean, btw he is momoka's little brother

Azumaya Koyuki

Terui Ryu

Hinata Natsumi

Mutsumi Saburo

Nishizawa Momoka

Angol Mois

Keroro and his platoon

And many more…

Note: some of the characters might not be described as same due to fusions that I made, like (spoiler) Fuyuki that was an occult geek now take interest on becoming a detective and he wears a detective hat .Together with Philip, they becomes Kamen Rider W ehehehe….

Oh and, another spoiler, I will be coupling some characters, heres the character list I paired

Fuyuki x Koyuki

Natsumi x Saburo

Terui x Momoka

Lol is kinda funny but I think you are gonna enjoy it, I will post a lot of chapters, so brace yourself and still..please remember that I don't own any of these characters, Chapters will post as soon as im free.


	2. Chapter 1, introduction

Hi im free today so I'll write and post a chapter LOL. Here it begins,(note: I don't own any of these characters, some of them are made fusion but actually they are all keroro characters with kamen rider W roleplay)

It all begins few years after the keroro incident. Now, fuyuki is 20 and he is a detective working in a shop at Fuuto city. (How he get the shop? Obviously it was one of keroro Gunso's past restaurant used for pekopon invasion.)Anyway, to Fuyuki(Shoutarou) pov, (note: sometimes I will call him shoutarou in pov)

Shoutarou's pov

Yo, my name is Hidari Shoutarou, I'm a dectective, and of cause, a hard boiled detective, want to ask me why am I called Hidari Shoutarou not Hinata Fuyuki and I being a detective not an occultist? Well let's just say that detective is way interesting and I there's a long story how I prefer detective over occult. Anyway since there are no cases in the mean time, I will just introduce you to all the workers that are working in the Kero Kero detective agency, don't ask me why is it called like that, I will tell you everything later.

1st, Hidari Shoutarou(me), I am the hard boiled detective, and you can say I am the man in charging on taking cases from clients and go outside to investigate.

Then there is Philip( my partner ), Philip is the smart one who has all the info's of the earth within his brain, don't ask me why, he was born like that. Philip is in charge on look out on the clues I get to solve the mystery faster.

Koyuki, the kunoichi, she works here too due to her interest and the job she in charge, spy on the suspect and protecting the client, so she willingly join our agency, she also cleans the places and serve coffee.

Saburo, he is in charge on fixing and create new gadgets because our detective agency is special, yes, we take on gaia memories cases and defeat dopants, I will tell you later.

Mois, why Mois? She join because she want to help out and learn more about things, her job is to clean up, serve coffee ( Koyuki helps her sometime) and follow us out on cases to keep clues and stuff.

Lastly, she was ok but now kinda annoying, Momoka, I can't believe this but she is the chief of our agency, how? Is because that traitor Keroro sold the agency to her…. Ah MOU! I don't care about it, anyway before I forgot, yes we deal with gaia memories cases because me and my partner Philip, are actually kamen rider. Two people are a single kamen rider, we are called Kamen Rider W. We deal with cases involved gaia memories and stop dopant ( people who used gaia memories to do crime ) by henshin ( transform ) to Double ( Kamen Rider W ).

Well that all for my introduc….. (Phone Rings*) riiiinnnnggg riinnngg!

Well finally, a case, time to work, I just finished introducing, I will be going for a case, bye.

Tune in for the next chapter for more, will post when free.


End file.
